What Makes You Different
by LemonadeLovers
Summary: This songfic tells about Heero's relationship with my OC, Hikaru Bijin. The Sailor Senshi make an appearance, too! Coincides with Codename: Twilight Goddess OUT OF DATE, MAY BE REVISED OR REMOVED


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, the song "What Makes You Different (Makes You Beautiful)", or any other anime, song, or other stuff I mention in this fic

Hi, everybody! I'm moongirlSelene99, your average Heero Yuy and anime obsessed fanfiction author. Anyways, this fic is about my O.C., Hikaru Bijin, and her relationship with Heero. This is a Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing crossover, and ties in with my other fic, Codename: Twilight Goddess. No Usagi, though. No Relena either. (Sorry all you Usagi and Relena fans!) Oh, and Hikaru also goes by the name Megami Twi'light and her Preventer codename, Twilight Goddess.

This is my first songfic, so go easy on me, OK?

* * *

"Hey, Sally, there's an incoming transmission from HQ on the secured line!" Ami yelled. It was her day on duty, and she was getting tired of office work. Ami caught herself thinking "Just thirty minutes left, and then I'm done". 'What am I thinking? I love working with computers!' Ami reprimanded herself. 

"Alright. Please put it on screen. Hello, Commander Une. What do you need?"  
"Sally, I have a mission for the special squads. I need a small group of agents, preferably 2 or 3, to infiltrate the OZ-2 base at Kyoto. Their mission would be to destroy all enemy mobile suits, upload a virus, and steal the plans for the new model of mobile doll. Can your people do that?"

"Only Megami and Heero can. They're the only ones who have finished their training. The other groups- Quatre and Ami, Duo and Minako, Trowa and Makoto, and Wufei and Rei haven't quite finished. Will Megami and Heero do?"  
"Yes. The Perfect Soldier and the Twilight Goddess would be perfect. Anyway, this mission only requires a small team, and from the test results you have shown me, those two have gotten the best on mock missions. Please send them in for briefing."  
"Ami, are Heero and Megami in?"  
"Yes, Sally, they are. We got lucky this time."  
"Please call them down."  
"Will Heero and Megami please report to the front office! Heero and Megami to the front office, please!" Ami's voice sounded over the loudspeaker.

-10 minutes later-

"Mission Accepted." said Heero and Megami in unison. It's amazing how much those two are alike, Sally thought. They were both trained as children in similar ways, and both taught not to show their emotions or weaknesses. They both were leaders, orphans without pasts.

-2 Days Later at OZ-2's Kyoto base-

"Have you finished hacking security?" Megami asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then let's go." They blew up the door with a grenade. Then a wind siren started blaring.  
"Heero, I think you missed something when you disabled the alarm system." Footsteps were sounding down the hall.  
"I think we'd better start running!" Megami yelled over the siren.  
"Affirmative. Lets go."  
"Stop right there! Surrender or we'll shoot!" a soldier yelled as the first wave rounded the corner.  
"This is annoying. Ready?" Megami shouted.  
"Go!" Heero said as he drew his gun, then looked at Megami. She drew a small gun from her boot, then opened fire.  
After a few minutes of constant shooting, both sides ran out of ammo.  
"Dammit!" Megami swore. "Guess we'll have to fight hand to hand."  
"Hnnnnn" Heero said indifferently as he punched one of their attackers.

Heero watched Megami for a minute. He looked at the way she fought, the waythey fought.They had learned a lot about each other during the six months they had trained together.

cue music

_"You don't run with the crowd, _

_You go your own way, _

_You don't play after dark, _

_You light up my day. _

_Got your own kind of style, _

_That sets you apart, _

_Baby that's why you captured my heart..."_

She had been like no other girl he had ever met. There was just something about her. They were really a lot alike. Both orphans, both trained to be perfect soldiers. They were both trained not to show their emotions, but sometimes that training failed. They were the ones who had to take charge in times of crisis, and both did jobs no one else could.

_"I know sometimes you feel _

_Like you don't fit in, _

_And this world doesn't know _

_What you have within. _

_When I look at you, _

_I see something rare, _

_A rose that can grow anywhere..."_

She was a loner, a girl who had no friends. All the other kids at school labeled her as a snob. She was just different.

_"And there's no one I know that can compare..."_

Megami was beautiful, especially when she was fighting. In these moments, Heero got a glimpse of what she was really like inside. She was a good fighter, trained since she was very young to be able to use all weapons, and martial arts. She could surprise him, too. When Minako had tried to look in an old footlocker by the foot of Megami's bed, the girl had gotten quite a surprise. Megami had flat out refused to let her look in that trunk. Later on, when Minako asked Sally what was in the trunk, Sally told her something that was quite surprising. The trunk was filled with pictures and keepsakes of Megami's family. They had been murdered when she was two years old. Megami was the only survivor. After that, the government adopted her and trained her to be the soldier she was today.

_"What makes you different, _

_Makes you beautiful. _

_What's there inside you, _

_Shines through to me."_

Megami turned around and flipped a soldier over on his back. Heero heard a sickening thud as his head banged against the floor. She looked up and saw him staring at her.

_"In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need..."_

Heero then understood the strange emotion he had been feeling ever since he had looked in her beautiful gray eyes for the first time.

_"What makes you different, Makes you beautiful to me..."_

"Finished."  
'Jeez, snap out of it Heero!' He thought to himself. 'I actually let her surprise me!'  
"C'mon. I'll destroy the mobile suits. You get the info, then destroy the computer system"  
"Affirmative"  
"Then let's go."

_"You got something so real, _

_You touched me so deep, _

_Material things don't matter to me, _

_So come as you are, _

_You got nothing to prove, _

_You won me with all that you do..."_

He finished hacking the system, and got the info. Then Heero downloaded a virus into the system.  
"You're finished?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then let's get out of here. That bomb is going to explode in two minutes." They left the base, hearing the explosion behind them. They got in Heero's car, and drove back to the Safehouse.

_"And I wanna take this chance to say to you..."_

"Um, Megami..."  
"What?" 'Hmm', Megami thought.' Heero said 'um'. That doesn't happen a lot. This must be something important.'

_"What makes you different,_

_Makes you beautiful. _

_What's there inside you, _

_Shines through to me. _

_In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need, _

_What makes you different, Makes you beautiful..."_

"I love you."  
WHAT?!? Megami thought. He just said he loves me! Then Megami realized that, even though she didn't know when or how, she had fallen in love with him too. (a/n- they are still in the car!)

_"You don't know, _

_How you touched my life, _

_In so many ways I just can't describe,_

_You taught me what love is supposed to be, _

_These are the little things that make you beautiful to me..."_

"Heero?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you too."

_"What makes you,_

_What makes you,_

_What makes you different, Makes you beautiful._

_What's there inside you,_

_Shines through to me._

_In your eyes I see,_

_All the love I'll ever need._

_What makes you different,_

_Makes you beautiful,_

_To me._

"Heero? There is something I want to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Please call me by my real name.  
"What's that?"  
"My real name, my birth name is Hikaru. Hikaru Bijin."  
"Alright. Hikaru."

_"Everything in you is beautiful, _

_Love is shining through right to me, _

_Everything in you is beautiful, _

_You're beautiful, To me."_

* * *

OK, everybody? Howja like my first fanfic/songfic? Review or feel the wrath of a Heero Yuy obsessed fanfiction author! Review or I will have Heero chase you for the rest of your life! Review or I will make Relena stalk you and harass you for all of Eternity! Review or... continues ranting for the next six hours :0

Hikaru: What she means to say is "Please review and come back soon!" right, Heero?

Heero: Hnnnn.

Hikaru: Whatever.


End file.
